


Merciless Saviour

by Puppylove11105



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basketball, Comedy sounds nice, F/M, Romance, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppylove11105/pseuds/Puppylove11105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Average. Yeah, you can call yourself that. This Aomine guy, that jerk, he's not average. He's beyond it. Saving you when you don't need it. Helping You when you didn't want it. And now you wonder how this IDIOT became your merciless saviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'That'll be three dollars and forty-six cents.' You said dully as the kid before you handed you a bunch of change. His fat hand opened up and various coins fell upon the blue counter. You raised an eyebrow at the kid and watched as he shifted from one foot to the other. You sighed and began counting until you realized they were all pennies. You frowned.

'Um...' the kid reached over to take his purchased items until your hand slammed on top of his. 

'How many times do I have to tell you? STOP GIVING ME FREAKIN' CHANGE!' You hissed. The kid winced struggling to remove his hand from under yours, his fingers still clenched around about five MR. CHUNKY chocolate bars. 

'I'm sorry, but my mom stopped giving me allowance. I had to save up on my own. All I can manage to get is change.' He said with a whimper. 

You squeezed his hand harder making him release his prized chocolates. 'Maybe if you stopped wasting your money on junk food your mother will feel less guilty about handing you allowance.' You gritted as you felt your eye twitch. The kid retrieved his hand and cradled it against his pudgy chest. He cowered back in fear as if your head resembled one like Medusa’s. He then ran out the store with you yelling after him. 

'YOU BETTER BUY A FUCKIN' BAG OF CARROTS THE NEXT TIME YOU STEP FOOT IN THIS STORE!' You all but shouted. You silently sighed to yourself. Lately you’ve been stressed and have been taking it out on the customers. You really didn’t care but your old boss did. 

'You're going to scare off the neighborhood kids if you keep that up.' 

You turn your head to find your manager sweeping the tiled floor. The old man paused and smiled. 'Are you sure you don't want the position of head security?' He asked jokingly. You just ogled the man. It's still a mystery as to why he kept you around. Any other sane person would've fired you after the first day. You did share this thought one time with him. He answered saying that you were a 'lively creature’ and you help him ‘feel young again’ whatever the hell that mean. 'Hey, Mr. T, when can I go home?' You ask ignoring his lame security joke. You had to get home so that you can check on your sorry excuse of a roommate.

'I'm afraid that you'll be here until 3.' He said resuming his previous task. 

'In the morning? Jeez, when are you gonna hire other employees. It's getting lonely here, you know.' You groaned slouching on the counter. Yup. It's just you and the old geezer in a small shop in the quieter part in town. It's cool and all but the long shifts are beginning to take a toll on you. 'Look at the bright side,' Mr. T began, 'you'll be paid for overtime.' 

'...yeah.' You mumbled.

~~~

You slowly turned the page of your magazine. It was quiet within the shop except for the sounds coming from the fridges that held the cold beverages. Ever since the night shift began, customers walked in sporadically. You were alone because the old man decided to leave early. He asked if you wanted to retire early but you insisted on watching the shop. All you have to do is check inventory, the electrical appliances and then close up the place. After your boss left, you called your roommate to check to see if she's home. You weren't surprised when the line went straight to voicemail. No matter. You'll call again later. 

The door of the shop opened and closed indicating another customer for the night. You glanced at the clock. 2:30 am. You stared back at the magazine flipping to another page. “Hmm, NBA star becomes MVP.” You thought. You stared at a picture of a basketball player dunking on the opposite team, his face obscured. Raising your eyebrows in interest, you read more of the article. The sound of items hitting the counter surprised you. You found a bottle of liquor, three boxes of condoms, and beef jerky. You looked up and gazed at the tall man before you. His face was stoic as his cerulean eyes glared at your face. He was quite the looker, from his messy hair matching his intense eyes down to his full lips, which was now in a frown. He was only dressed in a dark hoodie and matching sweats. He looked cocky and his presence demanded attention, but then again you hardly know him at all. He cocked his head to the side and glowered at the forgotten magazine in your hands. He reached to the side and grabbed one of his own and placed it on the counter. You counted the items, mentally adding the prices as you input it into the cash register. 

 

The man watched you as you had nearly jumped out of your skin when he first stepped up to the counter. He really didn’t pay you no mind. His mind pondered on his girlfriend who is now waiting for him to return home, in bed. He stared at you dully waiting on you to tell you the total so he could get the hell out of here. His eyes traveled down your body and he almost made an approving sound. You looked decent. Not as ugly as the last girl who was working for Terry. He scrunched up his nose. Why the hell does your face look like that? That was when he took the time to look at what you were reading. Hm, sports magazine? Interesting. That event only happened two nights ago and already the articles are out in the shelves. News spread pretty quickly around here. That was when he leaned over and took a magazine of his own. He nearly scowled when he found you gawking at him. What a strange girl. 

‘What?’ He growled. You bit your lip to keep your body from shivering. His voice sound menacing and tired. It is three in the morning. “Maybe he’s a bit tired.”, You thought. 

‘I asked if you have any I.D. I don’t let any random people buy alcohol all willy nilly.” You explained in a monotone voice. Maybe you were tired too. The man tilted his head a fraction. Any normal person wouldn’t catch it, but you did. Everything about this stranger fascinates you. Even if he sounded a bit rude. 

The man reached into his pockets making his tall frame bend a little and removed a slim wallet. He pulled out his I.D. and handed it to you. You murmured a thanks and took a look at it. His face on the picture was stoic yet it oozes sexiness. You read his birthdate and hummed in approval. 26. You looked up at him and he stares right back unabashedly.  
‘You done?’ He asked roughly. You handed him his card back. 'That'll be $20.53.' You mumbled. He drops crumpled cash on the counter and watched as you placed the items carefully in a bag. He took it and nodded. 'Keep the change.' His murmur sounded like a deep growl as it vibrated into your ears. You watched him as he stalked out the store.  
After putting the money away, you continued reading the magazine, looking at another picture of the newly name MVP. The player was named Aomine Daiki. 26. Blue eyes and hair, tanned skin and the same stoic face as the I.D. you held not too long ago…wait. You dashed to the front door and searched the empty parking lot. It can’t be… “Am I always this stupid?” You asked yourself. You could’ve asked for an autograph and sell on eBay for some hefty cash. A money making opportunity, gone. You later moped around the store until closing time. Quickly, you closed up the shop and hurried home. You called your roommate once again and still no answer. As you open the door you call out your roommate's name. No answer. Where the hell is she? Although you hate your roommate, you still cared a little bit. You both were living together for a while now and you can at least say that you trust her more than you did three months ago.

You spotted a note on the kitchen counter. You read it and nearly screamed in anger. You rushed to your room and searched one thing that matters the most. It was gone. The money you saved to pay off your debt was gone. All 10,000 dollars. 'Fuck.' You sobbed. Your roommate had decided to move out...taking your freedom along with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. It's unedited. Sorry for my mistakes.

“Sorry about that.” Your new roommate apologized sheepishly for the umpteenth time.

“I told you its _fine_. Things like this happens all the time. You have nothing to worry about. Although, it’s weird how your washing machine and dryer both stopped working at the same time.” You snapped. It’s been three weeks since the “incident” and by then you decided to move in with your friend, Satsuki Momoi. She’s been begging you to move in with her since sophomore year in college. You both previously been roommates in college at the time but it didn’t turn out well.

You moved to Japan to study abroad and unfortunately ended up with a roommate who constantly partied with those damn college basketball players. She persistently kept inviting them over your room and it became hard for you to study. They only stopped visiting because you finally busted a nerve and became a dragon, angrily spewing flames from your mouth. Poor Taiga, one of Satsuki’s friend, got the worst part of your wrath. He had to spend the next few days walking around campus with your handprint around his neck. For the next two years, you tried your best avoid Momoi but to no avail. She was like an itch that you scratch but it never goes away. And to your horror, she likes to pop up at your job every day. You eventually learned that—after a couple of outings and drinks—she wasn’t a bad person. It was those crazy bunch of sneaker heads that got in your nerves. You feared that freshman year would happen again and soon your emotions might spiral out of control.

‘Oh god, what have I gotten myself into!?’ You asked aloud nearly pulling your hair out. You were desperate but you didn’t think you were desperate enough to do this.

‘I said I was sorry, _yeesh_ if you wanted your clothes to be washed that badly, you could have just hand wash them.’ Momoi mumbled.

You glared at the pink haired beauty. ‘I did. Your clothes took up all of the space outside so I had to hang my underwear in the bathroom.’

The young girl beamed. ‘Great! So everything is fine. Stop beating yourself up and help me with the groceries, will you. I need to setup everything before they come over.’

‘Eh? They? You told me only Kuroko is coming over.’ You narrowed your eyes at her.

Momoi casually tossed a piece of pink hair behind her and shrugged, ‘Well, you know, Kuroko wanted to invite the other guys too. Plus I have an old childhood friend that I haven’t seen in years. Who knows when is the next time I’ll see him. He rarely calls and he most definitely never visits. It’ll be shameful that I had to tell them that they can’t come over because my evil, inconsiderate, and _selfish_ —’

‘Okay, yeah, I get it!’ You said as you placed gallons of banana milk in the fridge. ‘You know, at first I thought that inviting Kuroko over would be the first step to get closer to him.’ You said placing the rest of the groceries in the cupboards. You fished out an ice cream bucket from one of the grocery bags and opened it, immediately using your finger to scoop it up and stuff it in your mouth.

‘It was. That was until Kagami and the others decided to invite themselves. Dai-chan is in town and I want to see him as much as I can before he goes back to America.’

Momoi stuffed her manicured finger inside the bucket and popped vanilla flavored ice cream in her mouth. You frowned. ‘Dai-chan?’

You watched your friend as her face gradually become red. You smiled coyly. ‘I’m telling Kuroko~.’

‘Quit it! It’s not like that. I like Tetsu.’ She murmured, annoyed.

‘You say his name with such intimacy. I would’ve thought you’d like him more than Kuroko.’ You said slyly, sticking your finger once again into the bucket.

‘Daiki is more like a childhood friend.’ She explained.

‘Hm? Really? Then why I haven’t heard or seen him? I’ve known you for like, what, 5 years?’

‘I told you. He went to study abroad in America.’ She debated.

‘Uh huh. You’re right. It’s easier for you to do long distance booty calls so that Kuroko wouldn’t find out. And since you’re all friends, he probably knows.’ You said eating another scoop of ice cream while wiggling your eyebrows. ‘It’s cool, you’re secret is safe with me.’

‘Shaddap!’ With that, your friend grabbed a handful of ice cream and slapped it on your mouth. You were speechless and the look on your face made Satsuki laugh hysterically. You huffed and scooped some ice cream and slapped it on her cheek. You smiled. There was a long eerie silence and suddenly you both broke out throwing ice cream at each other. You squealed as cold ice cream slid into your shirt.

The fight kept going until there was a knock on the door. “ _Great, the crew is finally here._ ” You thought bitterly. After wiping most of the ice cream from her face with a damp towel, Satsuki ran to open the door. Within seconds the apartment became loud and energetic. As the boys walked in, you absentmindedly scoop some ice cream from your chest and stuck it in your mouth. You heard your name being called and you immediately frowned.

~~~

‘I heard Satsuki-chan has a new roommate.’ Kise said aloud. The sun was setting in the afternoon sky getting ready to trade shifts with the moon. It was quiet in the neighborhood except for the loud group of friends making their way to the average apartment.

‘She told me that we’ve met before. I wonder who it is.’ Kuroko mused.

Tuning his friends out, Aomine trailed behind them as they made their way up the stairs and towards Momoi’s apartment. It’s been a while since he last been in this neighborhood. He left his girlfriend back at the hotel without telling her where he was going. Just thinking about her makes him feel exhausted. Their relationship have been in the rocks lately and he wonders whether he should cast her a lifesaver or jump overboard himself.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. After a few seconds the door was opened, revealing his childhood friend. Every one of them stared at her in silence. Why she’s covered in white goo?

‘You guys finally made it! Come in!’

Every one entered some casually patting her head, some grabbing her and hugging her tightly. The blue haired man did neither. He just gawked at Satsuki’s roommate as she leisurely scoop the same white goo from between her ample breasts and into her delectable mouth. Her eyes staring right into his. He heard her name being called and watched as her eyes diverted from his to glare daggers at Kagami. Satsuki frowned when Daiki didn’t immediately greet her. She looked where Daiki was staring and smiled evilly to herself as a calculating plan formed in her pretty little head. For a woman to capture the blue man-beast’s attention was such a rare opportunity.

She slapped Aomine on the chest and frown. ‘Ne, Dai-chan is that how you greet an old friend.’ It took a while but said friend looked down on Momoi and smirked. ‘Long time no see Satsuki.’ Satsuki nodded at his appearance. His cocky attitude didn’t change but his appearance did. He form was still lithe and tall. His powerful aura matches with his tanned skin and dark hair. Although he was wearing a jacket, you can still see his lean muscles under his clothing. She couldn’t fully see it but there was a dark tattoo peeking from underneath his jacket on his right arm. Azure eyes searched her face as he was examining her too.

‘What are the plans for tonight?’ He asked as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He smiled when he spotted a gallon of banana milk. She still remembers. He took the gallon, opening it to gulp down its contents.

‘It seems that your friend lacks manners Satsuki.’ Aomine wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and side glanced at you. ‘This must be the childhood friend you must be talking about.’ You said irritated.

Satsuki chuckled darkly before beaming at you. ‘Yup. This is Dai-chan.’

You looked oddly familiar to him. ‘Have we met before?’ he asked and suddenly chugged some more of that milk down. His voice was deep and raw and you tried not to be affected by it.

‘Huh?’ You would have remembered someone like him especially if he looked like the way he did.

‘Ah, you’re Terry’s new girl.’ He stated. He watched your lips as they frowned. He licked his lips and smirked as the taste of bananas filled his taste buds.

Your eyes widened in shock. ‘How do you know Terry?’

‘You look like you’re covered in semen.’ He said bluntly, ignoring your comment.

You clenched your hands into tight fists. ‘W-What?’ The nerve of this man! You never had anyone talk you like that in your life. Now here stood this overgrown baboon telling you that you look like and eager prostitute. You was about to tell him off when you notice Mr. Dai-chan cock his head to the side, slowly roaming his dark eyes over you. Daiki looked down into your shirt where the white stuff gathered, up to your delicate collar bones, to your neck and then your pouty lips. He nearly growled.

He let some of his control slip and dipped his fingers in between your breasts. He watched as the white substance glides down his fingers and he quickly swiped it with his tongue.

‘Hmmm. Vanilla ice cream, so that’s what it was.’ He said to himself before sucking his fingers clean. Cobalt eyes connected with yours. They glinted dangerously as he spoke. ‘It’s a pleasure meeting you.’ He bowed slightly and walked off into the living room with the others taking the milk with him.

Satsuki was watching the whole scene play before her in amusement. She laughed at you as your face became red with anger and embarrassment. ‘So, what do you think?’ she asked smugly.

You scoffed and turned stomping towards your room. You will not be riled up by an egotistical idiot.


End file.
